It is common practice to mount an electrical connector having a plurality of contacts positioned therein to a printed circuit board. In order to ensure for a proper mechanical and electrical connection, mounting portions of the contacts are soldered to the printed circuit board. In the prior art, as the soldering process occurred, it was not uncommon for the solder to flow from the mounting portions of the contacts to the mating portions. This phenomenon, known as solder wicking, is unacceptable, as the solder interferes with the mating portions of the contacts and prevents a positive electrical connection from being effected between the electrical connector and a mating electrical connector.
The problem of solder wicking is magnified when the mounting portions of the contacts have a hollow configuration. During the soldering process, the contacts are exposed to an environment in which warm gases and the like are present. As the contacts are moved through the soldering station, the warm gases may be forced through the hollow contact, creating a vacuum-like effect. The vacuum in the hollow contact causes the solder to be pulled through the hollow mounting portions of the contacts and into the mating portions, thereby adversely effecting the mating portions.